Konrad Kohler
Introductions Konrad Kohler is the oldest and only child of the Lion Prince, making him the next Lion Prince from the tale of The Lion and the Lily. Born into a long line of distinguished German royalty and related to Apple White by parental marriage, he has many expectations to live up to. Sweet, kind and painfully shy, Konrad is every inch an intelligent, handsome prince, hampered only by his own introvertedness. Forced to transform into a giant golden lion by day, and only able to be human at night, he has difficulty meeting new people. However, once you're accepted into his small inner circle, he's possibly the greatest, most gentle friend you could hope for. Character Personality When considering Konrad, the three S's come into play: Sweet, Shy and Studious. Softly spoken and accepting, Konrad has spent the majority of his life essentially working on nightshift. A mute lion by day, he finds that it's been exceptionally hard to meet new friends and socialize when people automatically think you're either going to eat them or frighten them. As a result he's spent most of his years spending time by himself, usually at home at his castle in Germany, poring through his extensive library and spending his time reading and learning all he can. As such, he's often nervous or anxious in new social surroundings. However, if given the chance, Konrad proves to be an engaging and optimistic person. Loyal and bold, he talks animatedly about his books and studies – he particularly enjoys stargazing due to his endless empty nights as a human with no company, and knows every constellation by heart.He takes pride in his large telescope that he keeps at his dorm room window. He has a soft spot for apple strudel and cream, and he's partial to a balanced blonde German craft beer every now and then. Looks/Presentation Konrad is of slightly above average height, standing at 5ft 10" tall and weighing 158lbs. Slim and elegant, he moves with grace and poise befitting of a king in training. With a head of sleek flaxen hair and striking eyes like gold, he certainly looks regal. He often wears a slightly solemn or worried expression, and his best friend, Ruaridh, has remarked more than once that he has "resting worried face" syndrome. When dressing, Konrad tends to gravitate towards period clothing, and he highly favours cloaks, capes, waistcoats and regency tights. This may be due to his family dressing him like that as a child, but either way he tends to stick to the style, despite it being a tad old fashioned. Orange lilies are a frequent motif in his clothing, and he often has them embroidered on scarves, waistcoats or capes. As a standard, he much prefers warm colours such as yellow, gold, orange and red. Bilingualism Konrad is fluent in both German and English, with German being his mother tongue. However, he was privately tutored in English from the age of four and therefore speaks both languages with precision. Fairytale As the next Lion Prince, Konrad had a long and hefty destiny ahead of him. Fated to constantly change into a giant lion during the daylight hours and only become human again once the sun sets and then spend seven years as a dove before being able to finally break his curse weighs heavily on his mind. Though he would be promised a Happy Ever After, it comes at great cost. )]] Konrad's Thoughts About His "Destiny" Allying with the rebels, Konrad made the choice to choose his own path. However, the choice didn't come lightly. His parents, though well meaning and kind, fully expect him to wholeheartedly complete his destiny, and he has yet to tell them that he doesn't want to follow it. The pressure can be a lot of strain at times, and Konrad often worries about what his parents would say. Ultimately, he aims to find a way to break his own curse and free himself from the chain, allowing his children and their children after to find their own paths. Friendships/Relationships Mariya Moroz Mari is Konrad's girlfriend and wholehearted supporter. The pair met during detention and bonded over an accidental transformation on Konrad's part, and they've been inseparable since. Mari acts as a mediator between Konrad and new social situations, introducing him to the Frost Giants and other people who he wouldn't have had the courage to speak to otherwise. He's drawn to her bold, lively way of living, and he thinks she's the prettiest, most badass girl in school. He spends a great deal of time with Mari and he's beyond ecstatic that she feels the same. He often spends time with her in both forms, and she's known to ride on his back to classes when he's in lion form. Ruaridh Minch As roommates, Konrad knows Ruaridh better than anyone else. The two are completely different in almost every way, and though it made for a rocky start to sharing the same living space, Konrad wouldn't have it any other way, despite the wet towels everywhere. Ruaridh spent a lot of time in their younger years defending him from bullies, and Konrad's been grateful ever since. They often spend evenings watching terrible movies on Konrad's laptop together, and they share a lot of their classes. Arthur Charming Arthur's cousin by marriage, Konrad doesn't exactly see eye to eye with Arthur. One of the only people who knows he's cursed to become a bear, Konrad has reached out multiple times to Arthur to offer his advice and support as he's quite the expert when it comes to involuntary transformation; Arthur refuses to take it. Arthur is the bigger, more famous Charming, and he refuses to take advice from his cousin just yet. Despite this, Konrad doesn't begrudge his cousin and hopes one day they'll finally see eye to eye. Lion Form During the day from sunrise to sunset, Konrad spends his time as a giant, golden lion. Large enough to ride and with a coat as soft as cashmere, he's also completely mute. Though he can physically form words, they come out so low and growly and slow that its much more effort than it's really worth to talk, so he remains silent, relying entirely on his expressions, tail, ears and body language to express how he feels. The transformation itself is usually painless, however this can be affected by a few factors. For example during the winter months when the days are shorter he spends less time in lion form, therefore he finds it easy enough to transform back into a human. Conversely, during the long summer days he spends more and more time as a lion, and it can be painful to change back after an elongated period. During the summer he tends to also be stronger, bigger and faster, with a fuller mane. His roar can be heard for miles, and when pushed to a fight, he is a significant force to be reckoned with. It's known that he can be distracted by a laser pointer in this form, and he's particularly partial to large cardboard boxes and batting around balls of wool. He's always eternally embarrassed about it when he turns back into a human. Outfits Face Claim and Voice Actor In terms of a face claim, a young Alex Pettyfer is perfect for Konrad. Messy blonde hair, intense eyes and long sad looks - Pettyfer can provide. As for a voice, Konrad sounds a lot like Daniel Bruhl. Trivia * His favourite constellation is not Leo as you would expect, but Orion instead. * He enjoys flower arranging when he can, even though it's not considered a traditionally masculine hobby. * Konrad is allergic to bananas – they make his mouth swell and itch. * He retains his lion nightvision even when in human form, and his senses are constantly heightened. Therefore he has near perfect eyesight, excellent hearing and sense of smell and a heightened sense of taste. Category:German Category:Rebels Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animal Category:Princes Category:Garbagebabypossum oc Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Singing Springing Lark